Crimson Eyes
by Kanra-san
Summary: How Izaya become an informant. First Shiki x Izaya and Shizuo x Izaya later / If you have any proliferation, who you would see in this fan-fic, then just write to me!


Since the first time, when he met Shiki, he really liked the way how he thought.

The first time, they met Izaya was about 14. It was when some brutal and gross man tried to use Izaya's body for his own pleasure.

It was a pitch dark night, and Izaya was laying on ground, after few hard punches, and kicks. Young boy didn't see anything; he didn't have any hope for future… Actually, he thought that he will be killed; right after the stinky man will use his body. So he already started to count all those years that he spent in front of his computer, doing nothing, and all those days when he was unpleasant for Shinra or for his sisters… Did he regret any of it at all?

Not really… Not fully… Argh! This moment should be dramatic, but he just felt how this nasty man pushed him to the cold wall and started to destroy his expensive clothes. But why the fuck should he think about clothes in such a terrible moment? He was about to die, right? He should act different! Really Different!

But he felt just pain, and nothing more, nothing less.

His arm was painfully twisted behind his back. He moaned quietly. Actually why had die when he was so young? Why? But then the next question appeared in his head…

"Am I actually alive?" Fortunately, the rapist didn't hear him at all, because he began to pant loudly, when he saw Izayas body, that he could not hear his own thoughts… Izaya rolled his eyes; that was stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He didn't get enough time to live! That was unfair!

Then his jaw was hit by the rapist.

"What was that for?" Izaya shouted madly and bit his lip not to gasp under his dirty touch. Yes, man touched his cock, but he wasn't excited at all!

"Shut up kid…" The rapist wheezed loudly by sticking his wet finger in to Izaya's most intimate place. Toddler moaned and bit his lip even stronger, so it started to bleed. He wasn't hot at all so it really hurt him.

"You're really dirty…" he whispered.

"Fuck you!"

"You are already dong this…"

He didn't know that the two of them were watched… By some very curious man, who followed them into the dark alley. In next ten seconds, the rapist felt on the ground unconscious.

Terrified Izaya retreated back. He swallowed saliva in his mouth. What happened now? What was going on? Who destroyed this wonderful, dramatic moment when he already started to give up on this world?

He felt something warm falling on his cold body. It was a jacket… Guess so… Very warm and with fur… Izaya really liked fur on clothes.

"It's ok now, boy-chan" someone whispered into his right ear. It was man's voice, and it was very deep.

Did he tremble? Yeah, a little… It was soooo pathetic!

"Up we go, boy-chan" And then again he felt hands on his body, but this time hands weren't going to hurt him, just pick him from a cold ground… Really it was pathetic… He… He grabbed the jacket flaps and whispered very quiet "thank you".

The man took him to a very warm place… There was a lot of light so Izaya felt a little better. Just a little… He saw many people, and he was a little scared. He didn't want to be so lonely, while he was surrounded by so many people… It was stupid! On the other hand he didn't know anybody and it was painful. Then they disappeared.

"Hey! Kid! Kid! Are you ok?" some person touched his attention. He looked like a pile of bones and skin. Yes, his body was skinny, even his face looked like there were no muscles. He held a cigarette in his right hand, and he wore a white suit. In which he looked even skinnier.

"Y-yes…" he answered slowly and then again looked on his hands, they were trembling… How would that happen? "A-ano… excuse me… b-but… what happened? I-I… d-don't remember anything… so…"

"Oh? Ok… You were almost raped… So I helped a little… It was Akashi; well he likes little boys so guess that he could hurt you a little more…"

Izaya's hands started to tremble even more, but not because he was impressed or scared… He was mad. Now he remembered all the thoughts that he had, when he was about to die.

"You mother-fucker!" Izaya shouted madly. " Who asked you to interfere? Who? I-I-I… FUCK!"

Surprised Shiki looked at this boy. There were few times when he rescued kids from his unruly servants, but they never, ever became mad on him because he actually rescued them!

"Oi…? Boy-chan… Do you want to rest, before we will talk again?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Young Izaya stood up, but after a second, he felt back on the couch. He could not move, his whole body was trembling in pain.

"Boy-chan? Calm down!" Shiki put his hands on his shoulders. "Boy-chan… "

"Don't touch me!" little boy started to push Shiki away. "I don't need your help!"

"Ok, ok… Calm down-" Shiki sat on the sofa next to him. "I won't touch you…" He grinned widely like a sneaky cat. This boy was… Funny…

Izaya sat down on couch, next to strange man. He was a little scared, but he tried not to show it to him.

"Where are we?" he asked quietly.

"Well in the central base."

"Ah, I see…" He leaned against the back bench.

They sat in silence. Shiki inhaled the cigarette, and Izaya looked at his trembling hands.

"You… are from yakuza?" Izaya whispered and tried to cover his body with rest of his clothes. Well… His body was covered with scratches, bruises and minor wounds.

"Yes… You can put it in this way" Shiki answered shortly. "Why did you shout on me? Did you enjoy his touch?"

"No… " Izaya trembled more.

" Do you want to die?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you a masochist?"

"You are really crazy" Izaya laughed softly.

"Then why?"

"Well… Well… It was a little fun… I looked on his emotions, how much he wanted to touch me…" Izaya smirked. " It was little painful, but… I…"

"Well boy-chan, congratulations, no one ever surprised me like this." He smirked as well and extinguished cigarette.

"Thanks…" Izaya said blushing.

"If you want to stay here, then stay as long as you want… What is your name?"

"Orihara… Izaya"

"Nice to meet you, Izaya-chan, I'm Shiki"


End file.
